Afer Cowboy Bebop
by tom cantsay
Summary: This story shows what happens a little while after the show- or manga ends. It first follows Ed, thrn Jet, and finnaly Faye. While the Bebop group reform? Read to find out.
1. Ed dies? No way

After Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Ed ran past broken satellites and broken class. Her feet kicked up old dirt and dulled glass. She was running, but from what? Ein was following just behind. Ed ran down a hill of broken history. As the dirt cleared, something began to appear in the back. It gleamed in the Earth's sun, but the object seemed old and warring. Slashed with lined of dirt and mud over its red paint, its front glass blue and cracked. The machine looked as if it had been through hell, yet it seemed honorable. It was a truck of some kind, for it had large wheels (the ones that make it move.) Ed tripped and fell. She screamed with fear. She grasped Ein as they rolled down the hill. The rolling toward a large piece of metal pointed and sharp. They would roll into it, and be killed because there was nothing they could do. The truck sped up, blue flames shot out of the back, and the truck was in mid air for a moment as it went down the hill. While in mid air, the driver's seat door flung open and somebody reached out and grabbed Ed, her white thank top shirt was stuck on the sharp metal, but the truck was bar powerful enough and the hand strong enough not to let go of Ed. Ed's shirt was ripped off and left behind. " That was way to close. You should be more careful, friend," said a man wearing a blue jean long sleeved shirt. Ed was still grasping Ein and her face was buried between Ein the dog's front legs, not realizing she wasn't rolling down the hill. " Hey, are you okay?" the man put his hand on Ed's back. She jumped, and then gasped. She looked around dumbfounded. She was in the passenger seat of the truck that was chasing her. The man driving seemed friendly. He had blonde hair and wore a tan cowboy hat. He wore a blue jean outfit. Ed then realized she didn't have anything on but her usual black spandex short- shorts. She gasped and surprisingly thought, " I'm with out a shirt!" She must have learned that from Faye because she never seemed to be big on that type of thing.  
  
Part 2: Chapter 1~  
  
Just to clear thing up if you are not familiar with a lot of Cowboy Bebop, Ed is about 5 foot nothing, my guess is she weighs about 85 pounds. In the series she appears tall and thin, but in bio in the beginning of the manga it makes reference of her being short, so I made an estimate from combining her bio and appearance. She is 13 years old, born January 1,2058, on Earth. Her blood type is AB, she was born on earth. She has red hair, a big smile and really little boobs. She covered what little she had to cover with her arms and hand. The man laughed and told her he didn't care. " But can I please have something to cover man~ man?" she said in a rhythmic way. "Sure, I don't see why not. Open the doors behind you, go to the very back, and pick one out." Ed did so until she came to open the drawer. All the cloths was women' cloths. The smelled of mildew and tin, like the small metal box they were in. A picture was on top, of a woman with hazel nut eyes, and long brown hair. Ed looked for a moment, and then tossed it aside. She pulled out a bra, far to big for her. She tried putting it on anyway, and it slid down to her waste. She walked back to the man. They were going down an open rode. " Can you tighten?" "Sure darling'" He hoisted it up and pulled the strap in the back. Some way, the cup size shrank and became tighter as he pulled. It was finally comfortable, but almost completely transparent. " Why did you capture me?" Ed asked. " I'm taking you to mars, along with a bunch of other kids. Nobody should still be on this old mud ball called Earth. Lets see, you are number 71! Mars, a nice place, just like how Earth used to be." "Who was that woman, in the box~ box?" The cowboy's face suddenly went straight. That is my wife. She is 3 years gone. Damn shame. Killed here on Earth, shot by a bounty hunter. She was mistaken for someone else, when she refused to go with them, the shot her, then me. I lived, though. Tears were in the man's eyes. " I know bounty hunters! Jet Black, Spike Spiegel, and Faye- Faye Valentine!" The man turned and looked. " What did oh- say Jet Black look like?" "He is big and funny. Funny beard he does have, not down, but sideways. He has robot arm, robot arm!" " Not the one. How about Spike Spiegel?" " He tall and thin. Have Afro, black and wears blue suit!" " Never mind, he was neither of those. He couldn't be Faye Valentine 'cuz that's a girl name. The ship- truck stopped. " What is your name?" " The name is Shane, that's all, call me Shane". He tipped his hat mashed some buttons and pulled back the steering wheel. "Thruster point down," said a metallic voice voice from deep within the ship. Ed looked around to see who it was. Shane just kept looking straight. He wrinkled, callused finger pressed one lone button, and he held it long and in a precautious manner, as if it had a hidden power, an ominous one at that. A dust cloud erupted around the ship everything went dark, then, seemingly a force of gravity was pushing them down into their metal seats. Then the ship looked down upon Earth. A burst then went, and then they were slowly drifting. " This old warthog make look tarnished and bulky, but I would trust my life with her. She must be one of the finest ships in the galaxy. 


	2. Ed and Jet meet again by a man named Sha...

Chapter 2 of After Cowboy Bebop They hopped out of the truck, and stretched their backs and legs. " Can I have something to eat, Mr. Shane?" " Sure thing". They walked over to a hot dog stand. A little, short pleasantly plump man stood at the hot dog stand. " May I help you kind people?" He said this with a gleaming smile. He then looked at Ed's bra awkwardly; for it was almost completely transparent and her breasts were so small it seemed useless. " Two chili dogs, sir." They man pulled two out, they were wrapped in butcher paper. They walked out and sat down to eat their dogs at the picnic table. " Oh no! Ein! He is still in the ship!" " Don't worry little missy, he has food and water in there." Ed wiped a sweat of relief off her face before unwrapping her hot dog. They ate silently among the hustle and bustle of the city. They probably would have talked, but they were too busy eating. They got up, tossed their garbage in the trash and began walking. "So, know anybody I can give you to?" " Faye- Faye!" "Well, where is she?" " Don't know, but can find!" " Alright, but how?" " Need computer." "Alright, fine". Shane pulled out his pocket p.c. Ed grabbed it and began typing immediately. At the Bebop Jet lay lying on the couch. A notice popped up with the familiar Ed signal on it. Jet sprang up with a tear in his eye clicked on the notice, on his computer with his mouse. A live message from Ed! Ed explained it all to Jet. Jet wanted to help so bad. Shane wanted to talk with him. " Hello Jet. My name is Shane. I am sure you know who I am, many people want me for kidnapping. But, I am not you see, I am transporting children from the filthy Earth and brining them here, a better place. Ed said she knows you. I wont let you take her back to Earth, so please, take her in as your own. One last thing, don't come after me. Come, here now, and take Ed. We will be waiting." Ed sat talking with Shane for a long time. They bonded as they spoke, it seemed like Ed had a new friend. 


	3. Blood Bath

Chapter 3 of After Cowboy Bebop.  
  
A loud humming noise overwhelmed the streets. Nobody seemed to care though. " What is tha," Ed was cut off by Jet resting his and in Ed's shoulder. She turned. He smiled, a relieved smile. Shane smiled as well, but as if it were shameful, he tipped his hat over his face. He began to walk away. He the stopped in his tracks and flung around, gun pointed, to see Jet pointed his gun at him. " I trusted you damnit!" " Sorry, I am broke now, so you can imagine what it'll be with a kid, not that she needs schoolin', she is a genius, but the food it takes to raise her. " There are still more children I need to help. I don't think this situation will end, because children are being born on earth everyday. Don't even try. There are others for you to get. Just pretend you never actually met me." Jet was quivering, not sure what to do. He began to sweat, and then he put his gun down. He sighed. By now people were avoiding this place. Jet lifted Ed and put her on his shoulders, and she wrapped her legs around his neck. Jet was walking away when.a gun fired several times. It made a clapping noise, and then ended with the ting of the shell hitting the ground. Ed dropped as Jet swung around. He saw a man that looked like an Al Behd from FF10. Blood was squirting from where his heart was. He fell to the ground gasping for air. His last movement was to pull the trigger in his gun. His gun made a ping noise when it was fired. A red dust cloud erupted from Shane's body. Shane fell to the ground as a feather would, making a sickening thud. " Shit!" was his last words as a drop of blood trickled down his mouth. An old man and a boy approached. The old man was tall and muscular. He had normal blonde hair witch had obviously been died that color. He wore a tuxedo, he seemed wealth. He also carried a sword for some odd reason. " Evade your eyes, child," said the old man. The young boy seemed to be his great grandson. The old man's hazel blue eyes stared straight at the man wearing a black cape, who stood next to his fallen comrade. He pulled out a sword. His one foot pounded on the ground slid forward. In an instat his sword was drawn and had dug half way into his opponent's. The man with the black cape seemed to be withhold in a scream. " Now you will shed tears of scarlet." The old man's sword slid forward through his opponent's sword then straight through the middle of his eyes and out the other side of his head. The top half of his head fell first, hit the ground and rolled like a coin, leaving a bloody trail. Next the body fell. It hit the ground with a crack. 


	4. JAILHOUSE

Chapter 4  
  
Jet Black ran over. He pulled the gun out of the dead man's bloody hand. " Small gun. He had two shots in there, he only used one. The gun is extremely fast and high pressure. Ed and the other boy were still looking the other way, curious to what happened. " This is the Mars C.M.P Police. Drop all weapons you are carrying and put your arms in the air." They all did except the old man. " Drop your weapon damnit!" The officer's gun was budging into the old man's skin. The old man turned and grabbed the officer's wrist and twisted it completely around. He dropped his sword as it gleamed in the sun the dogged several bullets. Jet sat drinking coffee explaining to authorities what happened. They didn't believe the old man was capable of that, blaming it on him. The officer pounded several times on the table for the real answer. Jet continuously explained that he was not carrying the sword. The old man was already imprisoned for assaulting an officer. He was already convicted for the murder of both the men. Ed was also explaining what happened but the authorities could not tell what she was saying. Nobody knew where the boy was. The old man rose from the bench in his cell. His hand rose. Then all the fingers packed together in a line. He swept his hands across the bars. They fell upon the floor in groups of three. He ran out as guards chased him. He was not very fast, so they caught him quickly. He then flipped 4 of them over his shoulders and stomped on their faces, breaking their noses. He ran out of the narrow ghostly corridor the came to winding steps. He simply jumped down the middle and landed on his feet with a thud. " That will be all Mr. Black. Don't worry; we now have evidence to set you free. Sorry for the inconvenience and have a good day." 


	5. Back On The Bebop

Chapter 5  
  
The police surrounded him, guns drawn in a proud manor. " Surrender, you twisted old fool." The blade of his sword was drawn. " How did he get hold of that sword?" The sword shined as the old light from the barred window shown in. The old man turned the sword a certain way and the light blinded the officers. Instead of attacking he ran like mad. He escaped into nowhere without a trace. The officers put their guns down, along with their faces. Their sweat dripped on the now warm metal. One grinned and shot into the cement ceiling several times. The bullets stuck their, intended to be there for as long as the prison remained, but instead on fell out and hit the officer in the head. A tear was in the corner of his eye! He groaned and walked away. " Hey Ed, want some soup? No, maybe bread? Perhaps coffee is best!" Jet was walking down the stairs in the Bebop when he said this and obviously was no paying attention. " Oh may- Ouch Ah da- sh." Jet yelled as he fell down the stairs in embarrassment. The front of his lower lip was inflated and red. The next time Jet was seen it was with a band-aid. Ed and Ein ran over. Jet bent down to pet Ein when he noticed a trail of blood Ed had left. " Ed, you are bleeding. Are you okay?" Ed pulled down her black spandex to reveal her almost hairless vagina. " It started bleeding a couple hours ago." Jet smacked himself in the forehead. And ran off. He fell on the stairs again cursing. Ed stood there stroking the hairs around her vagina. She caught a drop of water and tasted it. " Not very good, it taste bad," she told Ein. Ed stuck her finger up her tight vagina. She pulled her fingers out with blood on them. Jet was back. " You are 13, bleeding out of there. Must be your period. Here is one of Faye's tampons. Jet demonstrated how to put it on, without removing his pants. " Its comfy!" exclaimed Ed. Ed stuck her fingers up it again and moaned this time. " Have you no shame?!" Jet had just fallen asleep at the controls. A ship was heading rite for them! Of course, the driver would see them. But, unfortunately, Faye was at the helm. She sat at the controls naked, her was not as usual, it was untidy and she was drunk. She sipped some more beer. " Another damn ship. She fired and a chunk of the Bebop flew off. Jet awoke with gasp. He immediately spun the ship out of the way but it still hit the other ship with a crack the sent him flying. Ed sat in the back holding Ein crying. The Bebop was now spinning uncontrollably in every direction. Faye gasped. " The Bebop!!" 


	6. Togeather at last, but Spike, what of hi...

Chapter 7 . just when you thought it would end soon. no, the below is not proper Japanese. I know Japanese, but I'm not good on it plus I don't even know if that is how they will appear. Thank you. ????????????????????????????????????????????????? asked the chef at the sushi bar. " No, this will due." Jet was wearing a suit with his usual hat. Faye was wearing that black dress.you know.that one ...Ed was wearing the usual, she managed to find another tank top but still wore that bra she got from Shane. Ed, you know her, was using the chopsticks as daggers. " Quit that shit, Ed." " Yea, it is embarrassing. But, you know, I can just picture Spike doing that." Jet shot her a glance. " How do you figure?" " I 'dunno, whatever." They all walked out of the sushi bar, rubbing their stomachs. " That really hit the spot!" " Really, Faye, be more considerate. Just burping out loud might hurt your reputation." They stood in the parking lot next to a bench, feeling the cool crisp air. They all tried to find a star in the night sky but nobody did. Faye arose. She walked away imagining she was walking with Spike, holding hands with him. But no, he is dead, gone. Faye was overwhelmed with the thought. How could Spike be dead, I mean, really - Spike? No way. Yet, he was and she knew it. A car pulled up. The windows went down. Hey hottie, got some money, or maybe love for me? No, go away bastard. Feisty. The man drove up to the sushi bar. He got out of his black jacket he pulled a Pt89. He shattered the front window with it. He then changed his mind and walked in through the door. All that could be herd was the firings of his gun. the, the sound of a sword was herd. " My great-great- great-grandfather's sword. It is the one that will kill you." " Sorry, not today. Ting tang ping slice pop. Then it stopped. " Stupid old man. How- cough cough - dare you?" " Ahh.Finally, lady death, we meat. I knew it would come but I did not know when. Thank you." The man in black stumbled over. He was bleeding from his shoulder, where a deep gash was. " Go look in the bar. Ill take on this guy. guess he might have a bounty. Ed, run over there." The man in black pulled out his gun as fast as lightening. He fired at Jet, hitting him. Jet fell on the ground gasping. He was the only one who carried a gun. Faye came running out. Honey, guess you are all mine. He grabbed her wrist, then shot in the air. Faye thought she had just been shot and killed, so, she fainted. She awoke in shock. The man was licking he vagina. As much as she hated him, she could not make him stop. It tickled, yet was sensational. It was almost like someone was scratching an itch, and it burned. She looked down through her naked body, in between her breasts and straight down through her pubic hair to see the man expression. He began to pull on her nipple. She could not hold it in any longer she was moaning, pushing herself into the man's face. He unzipped he pants and stuck his manhood in. Faye moaned and kept pushing. Where the hell is Faye? Jet sat back in the pilot seat of the Bebop. Damn. He was wrapped in bandages around his abdomen. He looked out at space and took a puff of his plum flavored pipe. Ah, he smelled the smoke around and thought back to old memories. Tip tap. Jet stood still, he outside face turning cold and the inside hot. He thought his head might explode. It did not sound like Ed, or Ein. He slipped his gun out slowly, causing no noise. Stop, right there, sucker. Jet did not drop his gun. He would be like Spike Spiegel. He swung his chair around fast, emptying out his gun. The bullets erupted everywhere. It was the man who dressed in black, the one who shot Jet. Jet then opened his eyes. He man lay bleeding on the ground, grasping his wound. Blood trickled down his fingers. His teeth were clenched tightly. Blood trickled there, too. " Got me. He, you are the best - the best I have seen in a while, but that Spike- he - he was invincible. The man fainted, although his was hard do decipher if her was dead. Jet followed down his arm. He was clenched to Faye. She had not been hit, yet she was lying on the floor. The man pulled out his gun, shooting, sparks flew. Jet jumped up, sideways, hurling to the ground.but in midair he shot, shot many times, that familiar tune playing in his head, the Cowboy Bebop music that comes on just before the show starts. As he fires, the pattern in witch sounded the same. The man was shot in the hand, preventing him from shooting. He had shock written all over his face. Jet arose, with lightening speed, punching, he then slugged the man, a mixture of blood and saliva spewed from his mouth. He fell on the ground breathing heavily. He bled from several parts of the body. " Eh he. Spike, will always be your better, always. No, maybe not. Perhaps, you have already surpassed him. You must decide." The man wiped back his blonde hair. Sweat, blood and tears he also wiped back. Jet stood, watching. The man then pulled out his gun and shot. He did not shoot Jet, Ein or Ed. No, thank the heavens it was not Faye. He shot himself. He knelt, smiling, smiling at his own demise, looking into death. Streams of blood could be seen trickling down his wrist, from under his wrist. " Heh, I'm impressed. But you will never kill me. I have died before, but never again. He fell to the ground, eyes open. A tear hit the ground. It was Jet's. The man dresses in black looked exactly like Spike Spiegel, only with blonde hair. And, in his hand was Spike's old gun. Why could this not have been seen until the end?  
  
The End--- See you space cowboy. 


End file.
